The One I Needed
by ImmaSlytherout
Summary: Wade comes home drunk one night and there's only one person he wants. (Spidey Pool!)
1. Chapter 1

Wade stumbled into his apartment and slammed the door shut. He let out a loud giggle as he locked the door, not that he really needed to, considering where he lived, but for some reason, tonight he was more than willing to lock his apartment door. Wade stumbled into his bedroom, feeling too hot in his plain hoodie, white t shirt, and blue jeans. He stripped off his clothes as he went into his bedroom, throwing the discarded clothes to the side. As Wade fell onto his abnormally soft bed, he found the jeans to be too difficult to take off, and so he left them wrapped around his ankles, not wanting to reach forward and actually take them off all the way.

Wade just got back from drinking with his friends; by friends, he meant the people who wouldn't hesitate, or even shed a tear if they were ordered to kill him. He enjoyed their company, and they always had fun; though the only "fun" that was occurring was them getting drunk off their asses with whatever cheap liquor that Weasel could give them, or whatever their wallets could afford to give. Whenever Wade went drinking with his fellow mercs he could always count on being extremely sick the next morning, and his wallet being a few pounds lighter; they always made him pay for drinks, and they always made Wade test the abilities of his regeneration to the point where Wade was actually drunk; if anyone else had this much alcohol in their systems, they would have been dead yesterday. Wade's phone laid on the bedside table, giving Wade a taunting look; Wade hated bringing his phone with him whenever he went drinking because he would almost always lose it and it was too much of a hassle to replace all the lost information, including all the contacts and pictures that Wade would take.

Wade picked up the phone and stared at the blank screen, having a silent argument with himself. There was a specific person he wanted to call, but his more sober, rational self told him not to even think about calling him. Wade was too dangerous for his own good, no matter how many times he told Wade that he could take care of himself.

 _Fuck you sober, rational side._

Wade thought to himself as he unlocked his phone and dialed the number of the person he wanted to talk to the most. It didn't matter how many times Wade lost his phone and had to replace all the contents; his number was a number that Wade had memorized from the moment Wade first put it in his phone. Wade pressed the phone to his ear and allowed the dial tone to fill his ears as he waited for him to pick up, wondering about what he would say when he picked up.

Fortunately, he didn't have to think about it for too long.

"Wade?"

"Hey there Spider. Catch any insects in your web lately?"

Wade let out a small giggle as the man sighed heavily.

"Wade, it's three in the fucking morning and I have a test tomorrow at the university, so what the hell do you want?"

"Parker, you were the one to tell me that I could call whenever I wanted to right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Does this not fit that requirement? I wanted to talk to you, so I called you."

The man didn't say anything in response and Wade somehow knew he had won. He smiled when the man gave another small sigh.

"Alright you're right. But I really can't talk for long. What is it?"

Wade gave another happy, very drunk giggle.

"Well fellow superhero-" Wade had whispered this last word loudly in the phone, a grin still present on his face. "I am extremely drunk right now and I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about it."

Wade heard a rustling sound and hazily thought that maybe the man was sitting up in his bed.

"Are you okay? Do you need me there?"

 _Do you need me there?_ the question echoed in Wade's head and he wished for nothing more than to say _yes_ and allow the younger man to come and take care of him in his drunken state. Wade of course knew better than to say this; Peter had better things to do then to come take care of him at three in the morning, even though he had a test the next day at his college.

"Yeah, actually. I want you to come over."

Both men were surprised, but not as surprised as Wade who had whispered his thoughts without actually thinking about it. His mouth said the words his mind didn't want him to; Wade wanted Peter there with him, but he didn't want to be a burden or be selfish.

"Alright Wade; I'll be there soon."

 **x.x.x**

Peter opened the door to Wade's apartment with the spare key Wade had given him a few months ago when they were still talking on a regular basis; it felt strange to enter another person's home without knocking, but Peter didn't have much of a choice; he knew there was no way Wade could've opened the door for him, considering how many drinks he must have consumed to actually be drunk. Wade Wilson was known for having a extremely high alcohol tolerance, most due to his cells constantly healing him and his liver.

"Wade?"

Peter calls out softly, tucking the key back into his pocket. "Wade, it's Peter."

Peter is quiet for a moment before he hears a low groaning coming from a bathroom. Peters brow furrows in concern as he makes his way over there, opening the door slowly and finding Wade kneeled over the toilet bowl with his jeans pooled around his ankles.

"Wade? Are you alright?"

Peter asks cautiously, kneeling down beside the older man and rubbing his back in gentle circles, just like what his Aunt May would do for him whenever he got sick.

"I'm gonna barf."

Wade groans, dry heaving into the bowl. Peter gives Wade a sympathetic look before rubbing his shoulders gently.

"Can I get you anything?"

Peter asks soothingly, his voice just as gentle as his hands. Wade wants nothing more than to lean back into those soothing hands and allow the younger man to take care of him; yet his mind whispers _no_ , because _that would make you a burden Wade Shitty Wilson. He's already doing so much for you by being here at three in the fucking morning the night before a big test; and you've got him here, taking care of you._

"Maybe just some water."

Wade whispers, resting his head on the toilet bowl. "Okay, I'll be right back." Wade groans in acknowledgement and hears Peter walking away, the sound of his footsteps getting lighter and lighter until Wade can no longer hear them anymore. All Wade wants to do right now is punch himself in the stomach, maybe even in the nuts, because that's how much of a dick he is. He knows that he cares for nothing but himself; this was already proven to him the moment he asked Peter to come over.

Wade can hear Peter returning to the bathroom and soon he feels a small tap on his shoulder. Wade looks up and sees Peter, kneeling over him, offering a glass of water and a pitiful smile.

Wade would have laughed if the noise didn't hurt his head so bad.

"Thank you." Wade says as he accepts the glass of water. He brings the cool liquid to his scarred mouth and gulps it down, refreshing his burning throat. Wade could almost moan at the feeling, and almost does; but he restrains himself, for the man in front of him.

"Must have been a fun night, huh?"

"Why are you here?"

Peter gives Wade a confused look once he hears the whispered sentence. "What?" He questions. "I said, why the fuck are you here?" Wade repeats, his voice louder as he looks back up at Peter. Peter scoffs.

"Because you fucking asked me to be."

Now it was Wade's turn to scoff.

"You're my friend wade."

"So what, you just come running to all your friends side when it's three AM and you have a big fucking test the next day?"

Peter shakes his head and stared up at the ceiling. "You're getting mad because _you_ called _me_ and I came? That's low Wade, even for you." Wade laughs loudly before wincing at the echo of his voice.

"I'm mad because you act like you would've done it for anyone."

"I _would_ have done it for anyone!"

Wade scoffs and presses his head to the cold toilet bowl. "Do I even mean anything to you? Am I just another one of your random buddies to just have a drink with every once in awhile and then never fucking speak to them anymore?" Peter was quiet for a moment as he looked at the older man. Wade seemed so broken, so hurt; so vulnerable. Peter glanced down at the tile floor and saw wet spots puddling in the dips of the tile from where Wade was sitting; somehow, Peter knew that he had fucked up.

"No, Wade, it's not like that-"

Peter started as he began to rub Wade's shoulders again but Wade jerked away. "I obviously don't mean the same way to you as you do to me Peter. So do yourself a favor and leave before you get any more involved with a fucked up super _whatever_."

Peter stared at Wade, who was now curled up by the bathtub, sobbing quietly. "No." Peter spoke softly, surprising himself. Wade sniffed and look up.

"What?"

"I said _no._ I'm staying and taking care of you, no matter what. You mean alot to me Wade; even if you don't think so." Wade rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, sniffling softly. His eyes glanced down to where Peter had rested his hand on Wade's knee before glancing up at Peter.

"What do I mean to you?" Wade asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. Peter smiled softly before leaning forward and connecting their lips together.

Peter felt a surge of electricity and energy flow through his veins as he kissed Wade, who tasted strongly of tequila and candy apples. Peter leaned forward, forcing Wade to lower his legs and spread them so that Peter could easily fit himself between them. Wade's tears flowed to a stop as fireworks exploded in his mind; he had been dreaming of this moment ever since he had first met Peter, and it was everything he hoped it would be. Peter slowly pried Wade's mouth open and slide his tongue into Wade's mouth, and Wade could feel goosebumps crawl up his arms as he tasted mint and raspberries, a fruit Wade had learned months ago were Peter's favorite. Wade slowly slipped his arms around Peter's neck and pulled the man closer to him, intensifying the kiss. Peter obliged happily, but had to pull away when Wade started rubbing his crouch against Peter's. Wade whined at the loss of contact and opened his eyes, pouting up at the younger man.

"Why did you stop?"

Wade asked, breathless. Peter smiled and kissed Wade's nose. "I want our first time to be sometime when you're not drunk and I don't have a test the next day. Why don't we get you changed into pajamas and cuddle in your bed instead?" Wade thought for a moment before gently nodding his agreement. Peter smiled and helped Wade up, leading him into the bedroom. Peter helped the older man change into some soft pajamas before tucking him into the large bed, sliding in as well and pressing his chest to Wade's back. Peter wrapped his arms around Wade's chest and held him close, inhaling his scent quietly.

"You're too good for me."

Wade mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut, even though he was trying to keep them open. Peter smiled softly and pressed a kiss behind Wade's ear, right underneath his earlobe.

"I love you anyways."

Wade smiled as his eyes finally slide to a close. Peter listened to Wade's deep breath as the older man fell into a deep slumber; he pressed a kiss to Wade's shoulders and smiled against the hard skin of the man he loved.

"You're too good for me Wade. But I love you, more than you'll ever know."

Peter whispered to himself before reaching over and turning the light off.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So my friend had actually asked me to write this, and because I love her so much, I did. Even tho it took me forever. I love you girlie, I hoped you liked it!**

 **Anyways, please be sure to leave a review letting me know what you thought. Spidey pool is one of my OTPs, so I loved writing this w**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	2. Part 2

Wade Wilson opened his eyes, squinting them to protect them against the harsh light of the sun; wow, what the hell happened last night? And what was that dreadful light spilling into his eyes? He let out a small moan before rubbing his eyes, trying (and failing) to block out the light that had so rudely awoken him from his sleep. His mind began to turn uncomfortably as he tried to remember the details of the night before; he had gone drinking, yes, he had called Peter, okay, he told Peter he loved him...

Wait.

 _WHAT._

Wade jolted up in his bed, his eyes wide. Ignoring the protest his brain gave him, Wade's heart hammered harshly against the cages that was his chest; he confessed to Peter last night!? While he was piss drunk!? Wade let out a miserable moan and buried his face in his hands, willing the earth to open up and swallow him whole. It was so unfair; he had been crushing on the younger boy for _years_ and the night he _finally_ confesses happens to the ONE night Wade got so pissed drunk he actually thought it was a dream!?

A dream.

Yes, yes that's what this is!

A sigh of relief exists Wade's lungs as his heart begins to slow down. Yes of course, it was a dream. His drunkenness would never have betrayed him so much to the point that he actually confessed. He trusted himself better than that.

Wade jumped slightly when a hand rubbed his shoulder, rubbing out the tense muscle. Wade immediately relaxed into the touch though he wasn't completely sure who was touching him; he ignored his fact as he closed his eyes slowly, listening closely to the small yawn that was exhaled from the left side of Wade's bed.

"You okay Wade? You woke up so intensely."

Wade froze at the voice, recognizing it from anywhere; hell, it was the voice Wade would imagine filling his ears as he-

"Wade?"

Wade slowly turned to the voice and saw him. There he was, Peter freaking Parker, lying in _his_ bed, rubbing his eyes as _his_ sheets covered only Peter's lower half, exposing a delicious amount of skin on his stomach. The sight made Wade's mouth go dry as he stared at Peter's disheveled bed head and sleepy looking eyes, which were looking at him in confusion.

"Wade, you're-"

"What are you doing here?"

Wade didn't mean to sound rude, it just, kinda came off that way. Peter's eyes opened wide and he looked taken aback, and Wade wished for nothing more than to travel back in time and take back what he just said. When someone as hot as Peter Parker was in your bed, rubbing your shoulder and rubbing their eyes sleepily, you do _not_ rudely ask what they are doing there. You're supposed to lean over and give them a kiss on the mouth before grinning and wishing them a good morning and promising to make them the best pancakes they ever had in their life.

Okay so Wade wasn't good at cooking, like at all, but it would be the thought that counts.

Right?

Peter cleared his throat, clearly aware of the awkward tension Wade created. Wade wished that he could kill himself right there, or that someone else would bust through his apartment, or even better, maybe the world would crack open and swallow him whole.

No such luck.

"I'm here because you called me. At like, 2 or 3 am. Excuse me for coming."

Peter made way to get out of the bed when Wade grabbed his wrist, making a point to not look at the other boy, a blush evident on his face. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "How was it supposed to come out then?" Wade lowered his head, as though the action could shield him from whatever was about to happen. "I just meant that someone as pretty as you shouldn't be in the same bed as someone as ugly as me. And I don't mean that in just a physical sense, I mean that in all senses. I mean, you're a good guy; a perfect good guy. No one makes you out to the bad guy, and you rival Captain America for Best Good Guy award. And me... I kill people, on a daily basis nonetheless. My hands are stained with blood darker than the color I wear, so I guess I just wonder how someone as good as you would be in the same bed, or even in the same room, with someone as bad as me."

Wade felt a rush of embarrassment wash over his body, but he couldn't stop talking. Not for the first time, Wade couldn't stop running his fucking mouth and he hated it. He hated the person he was and he hated who he had become, but most of all, he just hated himself. He hated his annoying personality, he hated how he drug Peter fucking Parker, Nice Guy extraordinaire, down with him. He hated how he got Peter involved in his crazy shit and he hated how even now, as he wallowed in self hatred, he wished and mentally begged for Peter to take him into his arms and kiss him, tell him that he wasn't a bad person and that Peter loved Wade, would always love Wade.

"Yeah, you're a bad guy."

Wade's head snapped up so fast he wondered if he broke his neck. Peter stood there in front of him with a soft, sad smile upon his gorgeous face. "I know you're bad guy. I know you kill people; hell, some times you actually scare me because I know what you're capable of. Yet, I can't help it: I'm drawn to you Wade. You make me laugh, and smile, even when I feel like crap. You make absolutely shitty puns and you eat far too much, and yet, I can't bring myself to leave." Peter slowly walked back to Wade and straddled Wade's hips, slinging his legs on both sides of Wade's legs and wrapping his arms around his neck. Wade hesitantly slid his hands around Peter's waist, as though he couldn't believe what was actually happening.

And maybe he couldn't.

"I love you Wade Wilson. I hate it, but I do. And I don't think you're ugly. In fact, I love your eyes," A soft kiss pressed to each of Wade's eyelids. "Your nose," A kiss to the tip of Wade's nose. "Your cheeks," A kiss to both. "Your nonexistent eyebrows," A kiss to both. "Your chin," A kiss to the mentioned body part. "Your ears," A small nibble to the lobe's of both ears. "...Your lips." Instead of pressing a kiss to Wade's lips, Peter ghosted them, close enough that Wade let out a small, impatient moan, but far enough that they weren't actually kissing.

"All of it. I love you Wade. There's nothing you can do that will change that."

Wade let out a small shiver as Peter's breath ghosted across his skin, sending goosebumps down Wade's spine. The two sat there in their close proximity for a second before Wade crushed their lips together, his arms tightening on Peter's waist and bringing the boy so close that Wade could feel Peter's frantic heart beat against his own rib cage. Peter raked a hand gently over Wade's scalp, causing the older man to let out a quiet moan, the sound filling Peter with so much happiness he thought he would burst.

After a moment or two later the two men pulled apart, their chests heaving with the need for air. Peter pressed his forehead against Wade's and smiled, running his fingers over Wade's shoulder lightly. Wade smiled in response.

"Want to have sex, then I make pancakes that are so awful we have to throw them out and then decide to order Chinese food, and then have another round of mind blowing sex as we wait?"

Wade asked, his fingers splaying possessively over Peter's lower back. Peter laughed quietly before pressing a softer kiss on Wade's lips.

"That sounds perfect."

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So I actually wasn't planning on writing a part two to this, but then I thought 'eh, fuck it' and did it anyways! What do you think?**

 **I just wanted to say a big thank you to A2Slol, FrostedDragonHeart, Mariethe1st, Little Ball Of Insanity, jocandigelvis, and B.Y.O.Y for reviewing the last chapter! It was because of you guys that I decided to make a sequel, so I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys in Old Scars, Future Hearts! Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	3. Part 3

Peter was snuggled in Wade's arms, his head perfectly tucked underneath Wade's chin, his eyes slowly falling shut, his breath evening out...

Until he shot up, his head knocking Wade's jaw painfully.

"Peter, what the-"

"FUCK, MY TEST!"

Peter screamed, throwing the covers back and scrambling out of bed. He ignored the adorable way Wade rubbed his jaw and felt a small pang of guilt, but the threatening, overwhelming sickness of anxiety and fear engulfed his guilt and made him unable to act upon his guilt. "Peter, it'll be fine if you miss the test, just come back to bed." Peter shoved his pants on, tucking himself into it before grabbing his shirt off the floor, pulling it over his head.

"And what am I supposed to say to my professor, 'Sorry Professor, I missed the test because my boyfriend was being so damn adorable that I just couldn't bring myself out of bed'?"

"...What?"

Peter had to stop and look up when he heard the pure shock in Wade's face. His eyes met his adorable Wade, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide, and for some reason, Peter felt as confused as he did. "What? Did I say something weird?"

"You... You called me your boyfriend."

Peter froze, his heart hammering against his chest. Had he misread the situation? Maybe Wade didn't really LOVE him love him, and really only loved him in a way that sex friends loved each other. Maybe Wade was uncomfortable with that title? Peter hadn't thought about that before; he had just assumed...

Peter suddenly felt self conscious.

He scratched the back of his head, his face heating up in embarrasment as he looked anywhere but Wade. "Um, y-yeah, I mean... I just figured that after last night..." Peter trailed off, unsure of himself. "I mean, if you don't want to be-"

"NO!"

Wade suddenly yelled, launching himself forward, grabbing Peter's wrist. Peter's eyes widened and Wade took a deep breath, pressing the back of Peter's hand to his forehead, his eyes sliding shut. "No. I want to be. There's nothing that would make me happier. You... you just surprised me, that's all." Peter felt his face rush red once again and he smiled, feeling happiness push his uncertainty out a window. With his free hand he reached down and tilted Wade's chin up so he would look him in the eyes, feeling love blossom in his chest in the wide eyes that greeted him.

"Then Wade Wilson, you're my boyfriend."

Wade smiled and Peter leaned down and kissed those smiling lips, running his thumb in small circles around Wade's cheek, enjoying the feeling of the battered skin beneath his thumb. He pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead to Wade's, taking in the silence that had surrounded the new couple.

"Wade?"

"Yes Peter?"

"You're adorable, and there's nothing I would like more than to have you throw me on your bed and then ravage me until I can't walk..."

Peter closed his eyes when he heard Wade's tight swallow.

"...But I can't. This test is so important, and I cannot miss it. My professor will not let me take it on a later date if I don't go today. So, how about I go for my test, I'll only be gone an hour, and you wait here for me to get back?"

Peter opened his eyes and stared deep into Wade's, biting his lip gently.

"...Maybe in an... exciting way?"

Peter dragged his eyes past Wade's collar bones and further down his chest, ignoring Wade's gentle whimper. He snapped his eyes back up to Wade's and grinned devishly.

"You're gonna be the death of me Parker."

"Yeah, but you like it like you like my butt."

Wade laughed and kissed Peter's nose gently. "That I do. You're butt is amazing Spider-Babe, no butt is better than your butt."

Peter laughed and shoved Wade away from him, grabbing his shoes and pulling them on. "I'll be back in an hour." He stated as Wade settles back onto the bed, tucking his hands behind his head. "I'll be here. Don't keep me waiting Petey." Peter swallowed hard and gave Wade a smile, heading towards the door.

"Don't worry, I won't."

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So AGAIN, I didn't mean for there to be another chapter, but oh well, here it is. Should I turn this into a multichapter fic? Would you guys read it? Let me know in the comments!**

 **I wanted to give a big thank you to thatwritermadeofpotatoes, 1414artemis14, and the guest who reviewed the last chapter! You guys rock and I'm so glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Finally, if you're enjoying this story, be sure to leave your thoughts in the reviews, favorite it if you like it, and be sure to follow this so you can see when I update (if I decided to upload yet another chapter lol) Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	4. Chapter 2

Three months.

Three long, agonizing months. That's how Wade had been waiting. He lets out a small sigh, absentmindedly playing with a piece of string that hung by his bed, staring at the nothingness in his room. Why was Wade so bored?

Because three months ago, Peter Parker, aka his Adorable Boyfriend, was sent overseas on a mission from the Avengers themselves. Peter had gotten out of his class and couldn't even come back to Wade's apartment when he got the phone call from Captain Popsicle.

 _"_ _ **Wade, I'm so sorry, but the Avengers called and they want me to go on a mission with them**_ _."_

 _"Oh. Well, how long are you gonna be gone? I'm waiting..."_

 _"_ _ **They want me to go for 16 weeks**_ _."_

 _"16 weeks!? Petey, Babe, you're not really gonna go are you? I mean, what about college? What about your job? ...What about me?"_

 _Peter let out a sigh. "_ _ **Trust me, I'd rather stay here, but they really need my help. What's the point of college if it's gonna get destroyed in the next alien attack anyways? That's why I have to go Wade**_ _."_

 _Wade was quiet for a moment. "Well, I suppose I can't do anything to convince you to stay. Be safe Petey, be sure to call if you can."_

 _"_ _ **I will. Bye Wade**_ _."_

 _"Hmm."_

 _Wade ended the call and looked up from where his hands were handcuffed to the edges of the bed, in nothing but a very small pair of red lingerie._

 _"Well shit."_

So that was why Wade was so bored. Honestly, it was cruel that _someone_ would make an absolutely beautiful love story only to have one of the love interests be absolutely alone for _three months_ right after they had just gotten together! I mean, how rude! Wade let out a small huff as he stared up threatening towards the ceiling.

 _Maybe we should call him?_

White box asked timidly, much to the annoyment of Wade. "We can't just call him while he's on a mission, haven't you ever seen World War Z? Too many people died all because Brad Pitt's wife called him after he specifically told her not to."

 ** _Then again, Spider-Babe didn't say you couldn't call._**

 _"_ He also didn't say I could."

Wade stared in agony at his phone, torn between wanting to call and hear his lover's voice, and waiting patiently like Peter had asked him to. But Wade couldn't help it; was there really something wrong with wanting to make sure that the person you loved was safe?

 _You know he's safe Waddie; he's with the Avengers! And as long as he's by Captain Icicle's side, he'll be fine!_

 ** _But what if he's not? What if Popsicle didn't look at the right moment and then Spider-Babe gets speared?_**

Wade sat up quickly on the heels of his feet, his anxiety growing even more. Peter was a grown man, and could protect himself, as that was evident in his previous battles with his enemies. His phone taunted him, its black screen seeming like it was laughing at him.

 _Just call him!_

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

Wade yelled, his hands reaching up to cover his ears, as though that would shut them up. Wade let out a sigh of relief when the voices subsided, leaving him alone for once. Wade fell back onto his bed, staring up a the ceiling.

This was going to be long.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a lot of stuff going on, and I just didn't get around to it. Did you like this chapter?**

 **I wanted to give a huge shout out to de uthie, Cool, Rin-isobu-walker, MULTI-CHAP, and the two guests who reviewed the last chapter! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Are you enjoying this story? Would you like to read more chapters? Be sure to leave a review letting me know your thoughts, and be sure to follow this story so you can get a notification when I update! Also be sure to favorite this story if you like it!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	5. Chapter 3

Wade let out another groan of frustration.

Honestly, how fucking rude of someone to create a story, leave one of the love interests completely alone, and then leave the story alone for _months_ at a time? How fucking rude. Wade thought that maybe he should punish the world for doing something so stupid.

Alas, there was no one to blame.

Wade sat up in his bed, letting out a small huff. Six long, fucking weeks had already passed, and still, no word from Petey. Wade couldn't even distract himself; killing people didn't have the same oof as it once had. The red of the blood just reminded Wade of the red of Peter's costume.

And how good Peter would look in some lingerie.

Wade shook his head; it would do him no good to keep thinking these silly thoughts. It would only make him miss his boyfriend more than he already did.

 _I'm a Barbie Girl, In a Barbie Wooorld, Life in Plastic, It's Fantastic-_

"Hello?"

Wade said as he scrambled for his phone, blasting his ringtone Barbie Girl.

 _"Wade?"_

"Petey?"

 _"Hey! I'm glad I caught you at a good time."_

Wade smiled, laying back on his bed.

"I'm glad I got you too. How's the mission going?"

 _"Well, I guess. I'm not really allowed to listen into the plans, I just follow orders. I just had a free moment, and I was thinking about you..."_

"I was thinking about you too Petey. I... I miss you."

Wade hesitated before letting his true feelings out in the open.

 _"Oh Wade... I miss you too. I wish I could be back in your apartment, eating bad Chinese food as we watch shitty movies that you for some reason love."_

Wade laughed, his smile lingering on his face.

"I wish for that too. I hope you're being safe."

 _"Of course I am. Mr. Stark would kill anyone that tried to harm me."_

"Both him and I..."

Wade muttered. Soft laughter filled his ears and Wade closed his eyes, imagining that Peter was there with him.

 _"God I miss you Wade. I'll be home soon, I promise."_

"I hope so; I don't know how much longer I can take you not being in my arms anymore."

 _"Yeah, neither do I. I have to go now Wade, we're heading out now, but... I love you. I'll call you later."_

"Oh Spider-Babe, I love you too. Stay safe and tell Captain Popsicle that I hope the ice didn't freeze his brain."

Peter laughs again.

 _"I will. Bye Wade."_

"Bye Peter."

Wade slowly closed his phone and let out a longing sigh.

He wished this would just end.


End file.
